


Two Seconds

by Malec (larrysterek)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysterek/pseuds/Malec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them realized that Magnus is immortal not indestructible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Seconds

Alec should’ve seen it coming. This is all his fault. The demon was right under his nose. It would’ve been an easy shot, but no. Two seconds, that’s all it took for hell to break lose. Two second of distraction.  
“Magnus!” Clary screams. Alec’s heart drop as he witness the scene in front him. When he watched over Magnus two second ago, Magnus was just fighting off one demon with no problem but right now, he was surrounded. The demons must’ve opened up a portal because there was 5 more in the place. There were 3 Magnus was trying to control right now and 2 that Jace and Isabelle was fighting. There were blue sparks flying everywhere that it was almost blinding to watch. Alec couldn’t even shoot arrows, too scared to hit Magnus by accident so instead he runs to Magnus. He was halfway through when he heard an excruciating scream out of pain. It was Magnus. Two seconds later, the blue sparks vanished along with the other demons, leaving fogs instead. Alec sprints.  
Please be alright. Please. He thought. His throat closed up when he got closer to Magnus. There were claw marks on his chest, and there was a lot of blood.  
“Mags.” Alec spits out hoarsely, before he crouched down.  
“I’m al-” Magnus couldn’t finish, choking on some blood. He spits it out then tried to smile a little. He was breathing heavily. “I just need to heal.”  
After Jace and Izzy despatch the rest of the demon they joined them, panic both evident in their faces.  
“By the Angel, Magnus.” Jace cursed.  
Izzy holds Clary who looks like she was about to faint.  
Alec refused to panic right now. He remained calm even though he feels like throwing up and crying all at the same time.  
“Why isn’t it working?” Alec tightens his hold onto Magnus.  
Magnus was frowning, and there was a sadness in his voice when he said, “My magic is repressed by the demon blood. I can’t heal myself.”  
Now Alec who was trying so hard to supress his emotions lost it. “We have to do something fast right now, you’re losing too much blood.”  
“Alexander.” Magnus whispers, as if he was about to say goodbye.  
“Don’t you dare.” He said sternly, eyes filling up with tears. “Just don’t you dare do this to me. We’re taking you to the institute.” He looks at Izzy who has tears streaming down her face. “Call Catarina.”  
It seems like Magnus was protesting but Alec was already moving.  
Magnus lost consciousness two minutes before they reached the institute where Catarina awaits by the infirmary. They all rushed him into the bed.  
“Oh Magnus, what have you done to yourself.” Said Catarina filled with worry. Then she completely changed into business form, all emotions shut off. “Everyone out.” Everyone started making their way towards the door and Alec was about to protest when Catarina smiled sadly at him. “You can stay, but this will not be pretty.”  
Alec nods.  
It seems like its been hours of Catarina chanting and sparks flying around when she let out a panic gasp. She moved towards Magnus, checked his pulse. “His heart stopped beating.” And at that moment. Alec’s heart stopped with him.  
Alec kept shaking his head. All his emotions hitting him all at once. His knees felt so weak and he knows he would’ve fell if he wasn’t against the wall. His ears were ringing, heart thumping hard against his chest and eyes blurring from the tears coming out.  
“No...” He heard himself whisper as he tries to make himself move towards the bed.” Magnus… by the angel … no.” He kept moving, his whole body shaking, he felt like it was all in slow motion.  
Catarina had tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t done trying. There was still magic coming out at the tips of her fingertips that was pressed firmly against Magnus chest. Alec’s noticed how his chest was not rising at all like how it should be. There was no sign of life. Just blood everywhere. Alec gabbed Magnus’ hand tightly.  
“Wake up. Magnus, Please Wake up.”  
But nothing.  
Five. Ten. Fifteen minutes pass until Catarina opens her eyes. Alec was kneeling by the bed side, his knees giving up after ten minutes and his eyes rimmed red. He was exhausted.  
“Alec.” Silence. “Alec…”  
“Please… I’m not ready. He’s not… He’s not.” Alec sobs.  
Catarina lift his head up and smiles. “He’s not dead.”  
Alec let out a sob of relief and hugs her. Catarina held him tightly before he lets go and she speaks. “He wasn’t responding for the longest time, and his heart stopped beating but then his magic started igniting inside. He’s more powerful than he let out and he forgets that he has supressed magic, but it was somewhat triggered and I think he started taking your strength half way through. He’s healing himself right now, but it will take a while. Give him a few hours before he wakes up.”  
“Thank you” He whispers.  
Catarina smiles. “Don’t thank me. Magnus is my oldest friend; I would do anything for him. I know you’ll take care of him so I’ll be going and taking a rest. Please do tell him to give me a call after he recovers.”  
Alec cleans Magnus up. Took his make up off, changed his clothes with his own and bandaged up the wound that was already stitched up by itself.  
Magnus wakes up three hours later moaning. Alec snaps his head up so fast he was sure he would’ve sprained it if he went harder.  
“Alexander.” Magnus whispers. Alec looked wrecked. His hair was a mess from the amount of time he pulled it, and his eyes swollen from crying.  
His lips trembles trying to be strong but failing miserably. “You’re awake.”  
“Well this is certainly an ideal way to wake up. Maybe I should get hurt more often.” Magus says, trying to lighten up the mood but Alec just stared at him in disbelief and his hand tightens his hold onto him.  
“Magnus... you died. So don’t.” Alec gasp out.  
“Ale- “  
“You died. I watched you died.” And there goes back the tears.  
Magnus reached up to wipe the tears. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I never meant to put you through that.”  
“I sat here feeling helpless for hours. I never knew my heart can feel that much pain. I never want you to go through that-” Magnus wanted to argue but he wanted Alec to finish first. “Seeing you bleed to death. I can’t do it. I can’t. And I don’t want you to ever feel that way because of me. Its not fair Mags. It’s not fair.” He was shaking his head the whole time, tears staining his black shirt.  
“Alexander. I’m sorry that I forget that, I, myself is not indestructible. But we both know that death is inevitable. I don’t ever want you to lose me, because I would rather put myself through that than you. It is not pretty. And you, my love, deserve to see only pretty things in life despite the darkness we face everyday in our lives.” He smiles at Alec. “Darling, please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this because of me.” Magnus whispers pulling Alec down into the bed and into his arms.  
Alec didn’t say anything but pressed his lips against Magnus’. It was slow and intense. This kiss was overwhelming; Alec was kissing Magnus like he was his lifeline. It was deepened within seconds and by the time they pulled away they were both breathing hard. Magnus’s eyes were glowing, his mark shown in the open and lips slightly swollen. Alec couldn’t help but kiss him slowly again. He did that, he was the reason Magnus looked like that. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and Alec melted into his arms. He felt like home.  
The second time he pulled away, Alec’s cheeks were burning. “I love you. Don’t ever do that to me again.”  
‘I love you too Alexander.” Magnus says, slightly pushing Alec’s hair out his face.  
Alec buried his head into Magnus’ neck and he let out a sigh of content. “I am so in love with you.”  
“I know my love, I know.” Magnus smiles happily.  
Finally, exhaustion has caught up with Alec and his eyes were closing, but he whispers against Magnus ‘neck. “Please don’t ever leave me.”  
Magnus shivers, before resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Rest my darling, I’ll still be here when you wake up. I promise.”


End file.
